koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Arslan: The Warriors of Legend
Arslan: The Warriors of Legend (アルスラーン戦記×無双, Arslan Senki x Musou, roughly interpreted as "The Heroic Legend of Arslan x Unmatched") is the second video game adaptation of Yoshiki Tanaka's The Heroic Legend of Arslan and the sixth Omega Force third-party collaboration title. Its visuals and characters are based on the 2015 TV animated series adaptation which uses Hiromu Arakawa's designs from her ongoing comic adaptation. The producer is Shigeto Nakadai and Tomohiko Aoki is director. Nakadai commented that he, Koinuma, and Aoki are fans of the novels. Koinuma approached him to do the project since Nakadai and Aoki happened to finished other works at the same time. Development for the game began near the same time as the TV series's production. Nakadai was not aware of the TV series at first and was surprised to learn about it. He apologized for the delay and hopes that the quality revisions will please players. The Heroic Legend of Arslan Production Committee –the animation team for the TV series– are involved with production since the game is being made to appeal to viewers of the animated TV series. According to their development team, the x in the game's logo symbolizes searing warfare and is fashioned after Azrael's scar. The game's image colors are metallic gold and indigo blue to match the desert landscape and Arslan's eye color. Arslan: The Warriors of Legend will cover the first season. Buy the game new to receive the Daryun "Lion Hunter" costume and weapon serial code. The Treasure Box edition has a comprehensive development databook, an original soundtrack CD, a crystal frame stand and a cleaning cloth. Gamecity Shopping is offering a clear file of the game cover as an exclusive. Various stores are offering character coasters for buying the game; Theta Mizunokuchi is offering a poster. Japanese is the only audio option available internationally. Eiichiro Suzuki reprises his role as narrator from the TV series for this game. Gameplay Normal attacks ( ) and charge attacks ( , which are referred to as "Power Attacks" in the English localization) are the same as a typical Warriors game. Characters can use multiple weapons and can equip them as soon as they obtain a weapon in battle. Players can permanently swap between their weapons through a manual command (left or right on the directional pad), or by changing the weapon order within the pause menu. Secondary weapons are unlocked by completing each character's centric stage(s) in Story Mode and by using them for their character centric Extra stage(s) in Free Mode. Complete Story Mode first to gain Extra stages and clear Extra stages to see every possible scenario. Unlike most Warriors games, a weapon's sole purpose is to act as a character's available moveset; they do not alter a character's base attributes in any way. Each weapon has four varying movesets, or "Weapon Arts", that determines the character's charge attack combinations and elemental attack properties. Weapon Arts can be switched before battle or within the battle pause menu. There are six Weapon Art types: #'Power' - normal non-elemental moveset. #'Fire' - slowly burns away airborne enemies' health. #'Miasma' - gradually saps enemies' health as long as element is in effect. #'Water' - greatly slows enemies that are hit by element. #'Wind' - unleashes a green orb near the player character that hits enemies multiple times. Breaks through enemies' guard. #'Fusion' - combination of two or more elements appended to charge or normal attacks. On Mastery Level 1, a weapon will have a C4 moveset with no appending charges available. Defeating foes while using a weapon will boost its Mastery Level, which will unlock more charge attacks and additional Weapon Arts for the same weapon. C3~C6 assignments will vary between each Weapon Art moveset, so no two Weapon Arts will be exactly the same. The maximum Mastery Level for an individual weapon is 10, and the highest charge attack is C6. Characters must have their starting weapon maxed out to be able to max Mastery Levels for their other weapons. Like recent Dynasty Warriors games, similar weapons may share similar movesets with slight variations depending on the character. A character's Special Skill will always be unique to each character and will always be the same animation, regardless of the character's currently equipped weapon. Every character also has a "Unique Skill" (R1) to further differentiate themselves from the rest of the cast. Unique Skills drain a minute amount from the Special Gauge when used. Once the player has a secondary weapon for their character, they can take advantage of "Charge Shifts". Press R1 immediately after performing C1~C5 to have a character temporarily swap to their next weapon and continue the combo with the swapped weapon's moveset. A simple Charge Shift example could be something like: C3→'R1' to Charge Shift→input C2 to perform the current weapon's C5. The length of this sequence is reliant on the numbered charge and length of the currently selected weapon's normal attack chain; quick players can potentially swap multiple times between weapons. Charge Shift attacks are quicker than normal, have a wider range, and end with a Fire elemental. Characters who have three weapons can benefit the most from this feature. Enemies that are defeated by Charge Shifts give more experience and greatly replenish the player character's Special Gauge. Press L2 to whistle for a horse; hold down L2 to have the player character automatically mount the horse while moving. Tap to jump while mounted. When the horse is in full sprint, press to use its temporary "Power Sprint". This will allow the player character to unleash their charge attack while mounted. Key enemy generals will have a shield around them when they face the player character. This shield must often be broken before they can receive actual damage. Once it is broken, the enemy general will be stunned and vulnerable until the shield regenerates. An enemy general at half health may enter an enraged state which instantly restores their shield and boosts their attack. Press and hold down L1 to guard against attacks. Tilt the analog stick while holding down L1 to evade in that direction. If the player successfully rolls behind an attacking enemy officer, it may slow down the enemy officer and make their shield easier to break from the rear. The slowdown effect doesn't stack, but it may help when dueling multiple enemy generals. While the player progresses through stages, they will find bluish "Rush Zones". Press R2 while in these areas to initiate a "Mardān Rush", a limited attack phase that allows players to manually control their own battalion to mow down enemies. Its effects vary on the troop type. :Cavalry - stampede through enemies with a battalion of soldiers on horseback. Press to further increase their attack power and speed. This is the quickest rush type, but hardest to maneuver with precision. Automatically has the player character rmount and ride a horse when the sequence begins. :Infantry - charge the field with a spearmen unit. Press to have the men perform a spear thrust in whatever direction they're facing. Accurate, but slow. If the player character is mounted when the sequence begins, they will automatically dismount. :Archers - stationary unit that automatically fires continuous volleys of arrows. The player directs their shots by moving the circular target cursor around the map with the control stick. Press to have the archers immediately focus on the target area. The player must rely on Mardān Rushes to destroy the "Finish Area"—a designated section of the map which only appears during these attacks—to proceed with stages. If the player fails to reach the Finish Area in time, they have endless opportunities to retry. Build up chains, or combo hits, during a Mardān Rush to extend it and increase the number of rewards that are given after it ends. Objectives are ranked mid-battle with a letter grading scale from D (lowest) to S (best). Higher scores reward bonus experience, gold, and "Skill Cards", supplementary items that can be equipped on characters to provide various immediate or passive effects such as increasing attack power, lengthening the time for Mardān Rushes, and so on. Complete objectives with S ratings in Story Mode to potentially obtain "Recipe Books" that can be used in Free Mode. Experience can level up characters and increase their base stats. Higher character levels can also increase a character's Cost, the attribute that determines the number of potential Skill Cards they can equip. Skill Cards have varying Cost depending on their individual rarity, with C being the lowest and cheapest and S being the highest and most expensive. Certain Skill Cards can only be received after completing specific conditions; hints for these conditions are stated within the Gallery. Each character can equip a maximum of three Skill Cards at any time. Skill Cards can be freely changed before a battle or during a battle in the pause menu. Skill Cards can be sold for gold. Gold can be used for recipes or to potentially synthesize Skill Cards, which sacrifices a maximum of ten cards and gold in exchange for a single card. As the player collects Skill Cards, they can additionally reveal "Bonus Sets" which have a particular character theme and can greatly increase each Skill Card's benefits. If the player chooses to use a Bonus Set, the cards will be automatically equipped on their currently selected character. Other details include: *Five Arslan character image songs can be played during the Mardān Rushes. Players have to clear a side scenario on Hard or Harder and equip the marked Skill Cards to hear them. *Online and offline co-op are available. *Cel-shaded rendering is done to be faithful to the animated designs. Still images from the 2015 TV series provide the visuals for Skill Cards. Animated sequences from the TV series appear with many in-betweens cut from them during Story Mode. *Voice actors from the TV series reprise their roles in the game. *Downloadable content includes scenarios, costumes, Skill Cards, and alternate weapon skins. Modes Story Mode Battle briefings are omitted in favor of heavy in-battle cutscenes and dialogue. Characters that can be played during this mode are automatically determined for the player during select intervals in battle. Arslan and Daryun are available by default. Play through this mode to unlock additional playable characters, costumes, weapons, and stages in Free Mode. Complete it once to unlock Hilmes and Zandeh for Free Mode. Free Mode Same as other Warriors titles. Side story scenarios are implemented within this mode to include alternate character perspectives than those in Story Mode. Downloadable scenarios can be played in this mode. Before starting a stage, players can access the optional Recipes feature. Pay the price for Elam's meals to gain various buffs. The player can only eat one dish before each battle. Online Mode Multiplayer mode. Players can join two player co-op missions for Story or Free Mode through quick match sessions or invites. Gallery Includes movies and event scenes from the game's story, scenario results, Skill Card collection, a model viewer for characters who can fight in battle, and wallpapers. Encyclopedia Self-explanatory. Details terminology, battles, characters, and chronological events in Arslan lore. Options Difficulty settings, sound adjustments, music list, tutorials, and save data options. An individual character level reset option can be found here. Characters Pars *Arslan - playable *Daryun - playable *Narsus - playable *Elam - playable *Gieve - playable *Farangis - playable *Alfarid - playable *Kishward - playable *Kubard - playable *Tus - playable *Isfan - playable *Zaravant - playable *Andragoras III *Vahriz *Bahman *'Hodir' - voiced by Takaya Hashi. One of the aristocratic lords of Pars. Plots to use Arslan as his puppet and is slain by Daryun. *'Husrab' - voiced by Mitsuru Ogata. Prime Minister of Pars. Tried to evacuate the Queen from Ecbatana and is trampled to death by the Lusitanian army. *'Garshasph' - voiced by Kenji Nomura. Defended Ecbatana in Andragoras III's absence, and was killed by escaping slaves. *'Shapur' - voiced by Katsuyuki Konishi. Isfān's older half-brother and one of Andragoras's generals who is infamously bitter towards Kubard. Captured and tortured by Bodan before Pars citizens to terrorize them. Pleaded for citizens to kill him to protect their honor. Killed by Gieve. Silvermask's Forces *Hilmes - playable *Kharlan *Zandeh - playable *Saam *'Alzang' - voiced by Hiromichi Tezuka. One of the Zahhāk Gurus, a cult of sorcerers with ancient connections to the Pars Kingdom. Has the ability to phase his body into the ground. Lusitania *Guiscard *Etoile *Balcacion *Bodan *'Clemence' - voiced by Yasuhiro Mamiya. Defender of Chasoom. He played a role in the capture of Maryam, and is cruel towards heathens. He falls for an ambush plan at Chasoom and killed by Daryun. Sindhura *Rajendra *Gadevi *Jaswant - playable *'Karikala II' - voiced by Hideyuki Umezu. The grievously ill king of Sindhura and Rajendra and Gadevi's father. His failure to name his decisive successor leads to a civil war between the two princes. Eventually issues the Duel Before the Gods to deter his sons from killing one another. Dies to his illness. *'Mahendra' - voiced by Tetsuo Kanao. The Grand Vizier of Sindhura, Jaswant's lone benefactor, and one of Prince Gadevi's supporters. Kind-hearted yet obligated by duty to serve the prince. Regrets decision when faced with prince's cruelty. Fatally impaled during disputed results of the Duel Before the Gods. *'Gauvin' - voiced by Yasuhiro Mamiya. One of Prince Gadevi's generals and commander of Gujarat Castle. Defects to Pars and Rajendra's forces but is misled by Jaswant to launch a night attack. Foiled by Narsus's plan and killed by Daryun. *'Taara' - voiced by Shouto Kashii. One of Prince Gadevi's generals and vice commander of Gujarat Castle. Sided with Gauvin and killed by Farangis during night attack. *'Daravada' - voiced by Taiten Kusunoki. One of Gadevi's officers. Fights at Kaveri River and killed by Kishward. *'Pulakeshin' - voiced by Yasuhiro Mamiya. One of Prince Gadevi's generals. Vice commander of Gujarat Castle. Despite being blessed with a powerful body, he loses his life to Daryun. *'Puladalata' - voiced by Shunsuke Takeuchi. One of Prince Gadevi's generals. Killed by Daryun. *'Bahadur' - voiced by Taiten Kusunoki. Prince Gadevi's champion for the Duel Before the Gods. Gigantic and beastly man who cannot feel pain and will fight to the death. Compared to a shark. Killed by Gadevi. Other *'Haltash' - voiced by Itaru Yamamoto. Alfarid and Melain's father and leader of the Zott clan of mountain bandits. Killed by Silvermask. Stages *Atropatene Plains *Ecbatana *Greater Kashan Region *Parsian Settlement *Imperial Sewers *Mount Basur *Kashan Castle *Peshawar Castle *Gujarat Castle *Zabul Castle *Saint Emmanuel Castle Bugs and Glitches Camera Glitch: Perform a Mardān Rush while close to a map exit (open gates protected by invisible walls at the edges of the map). After the player character completes their flashy animations to start the sequence, the camera may occasionally shove the character and their troops behind the stage's invisible wall and forfeit the player's chance to complete the rest of the stage. Disappearing Elam: Certain stages have holes in the walls. Perform Elam's Unique Skill too close to them and potentially fall through the world. Trophies/Achievements Differences between ports *The PC port includes graphic settings for resolution and rendering. It only shows XBox controller prompts. meaning the player will have to memorize their preferred key bindings. Key bindings includes the entire keyboard and no mouse support. Related Media Advertisements for this title are played or announced during the TV series's broadcasts and its web radio program, Radio Yashasueen!. Participants of the official quiz and Twitter/Facebook campaign have a chance of winning an autograph from voice actors who appear in the game if they answer every question correctly. All contestants can receive a free wallpaper for their smartphones. The campaign begins July 3 (JST). Nakadai and Aoi Eir, the vocalist for the TV series's first ending, went on stage to present the game July 27 at the 2015 Hong Kong PlayStation Japanese Animation, Comic and Video Game Event. Snippets of this game was shown during the SCEJA Press Conference 2015. This game is one of the titles that had a playable demo at Koei-Tecmo's Tokyo Game Show 2015 booth. Manami, one of the booth girls, was in Farangis cosplay. The game was presented on stage on September 17, September 19 and September 20 (JST). Nakadai did another live demonstration in Famitsu's Tokaigi TV on September 23, 21:00 (JST). During the program, he announced a press conference to celebrate the game's completion scheduled for September 24, 13:30 (JST); Yusuke Kobayashi (Arslan) and KENN (Gieve) were the voice actor guests. Both actors acted a short in-character exchange for KENN's stage entrance. Manami briefly went on stage with her Farangis cosplay. Another sneak-peek NicoNico Live broadcast shall show September 29, 21:00 (JST). The same voice actors from the press conference are guests with Natsuki Hanae (Elam) joining them. A limited edition [http://www.sony.jp/playstation/store/special/arslan-musou/?s_tc=st_gp_sce_blog_20150901/ Arslan PS4 model] will be up for purchase in white or black colors. Unlike previous special models, purchasing it will not include any other bonuses or a copy of the game. The trial version is up for download September 24. Image Song *''Kazeshirube'' :Performed by Yusuke Kobayashi Gallery Arslanmusou-jpps4cover.jpg|Japanese package art Arslanmusou-quizwallpaper1.jpg|Wallpaper from quiz campaign External Links *Official English website *Official Japanese website, 2015 TV series official website, TV series Twitter, Official Japanese YouTube playlist *Official Taiwanese website, Official Taiwanese YouTube playlist *Official Japanese PlayStation site *Steam store link *"Fakegis" pose from Yui Amano *Gamer Nakadai interview *Japanese wiki Category:Games